Time Won't Heal These Wounds
by Itasasu98
Summary: (This story is no longer being worked on if you want to take it PM and I'll give it to you) After a car crash Sasuke and Itachi are left by themselfs, but was the crash that killed there parents really an accident? Soon Sasuke finds out what really happen on that night.
1. Chapter 1

**Time Won't Heal These Wounds.**

**Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto **

* * *

A boy with black hair lied on the ground, coughing up water, a boy with lighter hair held him, in his arms. "shh it's okay" the boy said, the younger coughed more, then his vision got hazy. "Shh you'll be okay soon" he said, smiling at the younger boy.

Sasuke jumped up, his breath came fast and hard, he looked at the clock, and seen it was four am. He got out of bed, he went in the kitchen, and seen his brother siting there. "hey, why are you still up?" he asked, Itachi looked at him.

"Cause someone didn't finish there school project, so I have to help them" Itachi said, glaring slightly, Sasuke smiled slightly.

"sorry bro" he said, kissing Itachi's cheek, Itachi smirked.

"its fine, Sasuke" Itachi said, he still had that smirk plastered on his face, it seem almost sinister, but then again the way he always looked at Sasuke, seem like he had bad intentions.

"why do you always smirk like that when I kiss you or show any kind of affection?" Sasuke asked, he had a puzzled look on his face, it was kinda cute how he had no idea of Itachi's true intentions, cute but sad cause he was clueless as to what Itachi wanted to do too him.

"I just do, its a force of habit" Itachi said, with that same smirk on his face.

"oh okay" Sasuke said, he started washing the dishes cause Itachi refuses to do them, Itachi walked over to Sasuke.

"so fragile" Itachi said, running his fingers down Sasuke's neck, Sasuke felt chills go down his spine.

"what are you doing, Itachi?" Sasuke asked, his voice was shaky, he was scared by the way Itachi, would go from loving brother to the way his now.

"just feeling you throat, why?" Itachi asked, smirking, he put his lips to Sasuke's ear. "do I scare you?" Itachi asked, Sasuke shook his head.

"no, of course not" Sasuke said, Itachi smiled, he kissed Sasuke's cheek.

"good" he said, he started walking to his room. "Sasuke" Itachi said, Sasuke looked at him. "don't be late for school" he said, Sasuke saw it was almost time for school. Sasuke ran out the door, Itachi rolled his eyes laughing. "that boy will never learn" he said, then he smirked. "or maybe he will learn something very soon" Itachi said, laughing in a creepy way. (A/N O_O)

"that kid really needs to learn somethings" Shisui said, he watched Sasuke leave for school, he saw Itachi watching Sasuke like a hawk. "Itachi" he said, growling.

**Thanks so much for reading**

**please review and let me know what you think.**

**Sorry this is so short, I will try to make chapter 2 longer.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Time Won't Heal These Wounds: Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

Sasuke got to school, he knew he would be reprimanded for being late. But he was usually on time so they could let it slid this time. He ran to his unexciting class. Anther day of boredom. Nothing new. Sometimes Sasuke wishes life could be more exciting and thrilling. Not boring and lifeless. Sasuke walked thought the door, the teacher Kakashi gave him a look that could kill. "I see you're late." Kakashi said, glaring slightly.

"I'm so sorry Mr. Hatake." Sasuke said, bowing his head slightly. Kakashi sighed.

"It's okay, just take you're seat." Kakashi said, Sasuke sat in his seat next to his best friend Naruto and other friend slash ex girlfriend but somehow they where still good friends.

"Hey Sasuke." Naruto said, he was bouncing in his seat.

"Good morning, Sasuke-kun." Sakura said, giggling at the cute name she gave him long ago.

"Morning you two." Sasuke said, rolling his eyes. He hated to be bugged by those two.

"All right class shut up so I can do my job and leave." Kakashi said, he was in a bad mood. It was cause he had caught Iruka with Anko. After class was out Sasuke left as soon as he could. He was trying so hard not to get stuck with Naruto and Sakura all day. He heard Naruto calling for him, so he ran even faster. After running from Naruto and Sakura for about an hour Sasuke got caught.

"Why did you make us chase you Sasuke?" Naruto asked, he was out of breath.

"Cause, maybe I don't want to hang out with you." Sasuke said, glaring at his blond friend.

"Come on you two I want to get some coffee and cake." Sakura said, both boys followed her. It was better to do what Sakura said then not listen to her. After all she was one of the most feared students in the whole school. They got to the coffee shop. After Sakura, Naruto, and Sasuke ate there cake. They where ready to go but Sakura wanted to flirt with the hot coffee shop guy. Sasuke didn't find this man good looking. He was just a average guy with black hair. Nothing special.

"Come on Sakura, just leave him you're number and lets go." Sasuke whispered in her ear.

"See you later, you will call me right?" Sakura asked, giving this hansom man her number.

"You bet I will." The man said, eagerly. He was a little to happy for Sasuke taste. He was kinda like Naruto. They left the cafe, and started walking down the street.

"Hey!" A man yelled, he ran over to Sasuke.

"Shisui?" Sasuke said, he was puzzled.

"I need to talk to you." Shisui said, Naruto and Sakura looked at each other then back at Sasuke who looked surprised.

**Thanks for reading!**

**Sorry to make you guys wait so long. I was trying to come up with what to write.**


End file.
